Welcome To My Life
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Who knew Jace had such a tough life? Not really knowing his name. Being lied to. Everything.


**Jace POV**

**Don't own.**

**Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan**

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

All the time. In fact, I just finished my breakdown of the day._  
_  
_Do you ever feel out of place?_

Yeah. I live and a place that I fear I don't belong.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

I don't belong with the Lightwoods. Sure, The Institute is for all Shadow Hunters, but only the Lightwoods live her. And me._  
_  
_And no one understands you_

They don't understand the pain I go through everyday. Expecially after finding out the father I have mourned over my whole life is not really in any form related to me. And my actual father is evil. And that I'm related to the girl I love._  
_  
_Do you ever wanna run away?_

I've thought about it many times. I just don't really know where I'd go. And, I want to believe, it'll hurt the others.

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

Yeah. With an rune._  
_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud _

I don't even know what the crap that's playing is._  
_  
_That no one hears you screaming_

It drowns out all noise from my room.

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_

My life feels wrong. I live a lie.

_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

Emotionally. Many know the physical pain. _  
_  
_To feel lost_

I don't even know what I'm doing any more._  
_  
_To be left out in the dark_

I'm sick of all the lies._  
_  
_To be kicked when you're down_

It was bad enough to find out Clary was my sister. Now she's dating that mundane._  
_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_

I've fell off that edge a long time ago._  
_  
_And no one's there to save you _

I bet no one would even try._  
_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

Even though I make fun of mundies all the time, I'd rather be them._  
_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

They had a meeting for all shadow hunters. Guess who wasn't invited. They fear I might be assisting the enemy.

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

Someone who doesn't pity me or treat me like a pile of dog shit._  
_  
_Before your life is over_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

I used to love being a shadow hunter. Now, I just want to be normal._  
_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_

I can't stand any of them. Except Clary. I see very little of her nowadays._  
_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

I know the Lightwoods are scared of me now. They say they aren't, but I can see through it._  
_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

I bet Maryse knew I was Valentine's son. She didn't seem that surprised._  
_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

Several people actually.

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

Anything but happy. Anything but okay._  
_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_

Welcome to the life of Jace WhatEverMyLastNameReallyIs.

Hope you realize all that I've been through.

* * *

**Soooo depressing. Bleckkk. I need suggestions Galore! Then you will get an authors note dedicated towards you!**

**R&R!**


End file.
